Descendants of the Dragons
by Hope Hoshiko
Summary: A year has passed since the defeat of Z-One. The Crimson Dragon has removed the burden of holding the world's fate from the Six Signers. But that doesn't mean that the work is completely done. When six very different people mysteriously find the Six Signer Dragons in their Decks, the new generation of Signers now have to finish what evil has started... with time as their enemy.


*****Well, I decided to work on another Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Fanfic while my friend is working on my current one, Sacred Sacrifices. This one will hopefully be better than my other one, because I feel like since this is my third story I gotta step it up a bit. Thank you for the great support and reviews you gave me for Sacred Sacrifices! I'll try to update it as soon as possible (If my friend doesn't keep me waiting!) for you guys!**

**Okay, for this one, I have also exceptionally big plans. I might need some more authors' help. Right now, I need four more OC's. I'm not going to say much about this in dangers for spoiling this story****, but more information will be in my profile!**

**Well, without further ado, I now present Chapter One! *****

* * *

**Chapter One: Returning**

The gloomy area of Satellite was looming and silent. Stray scrap heaps still lined the empty streets and the air reeked of factory smoke. A young man watched it all on the rooftops. He was a cold and mysterious figure; it was quite uncommon to see a man in full armor with a black cloak covering his face walking around the streets. His name? Well, he didn't have one, at least, he assumed he didn't have one. People have been calling him C-D. _C-D,_ he thought, _seems fitting. After all, even I don't know my name. So I figure it is quite fitting that I am called…C-D._

C-D sighed and continued walking casually and swiftly throughout the tiny section of the city. He had his reasons and purposes for walking. He always had. While others may not see it, C-D was actually working while he walked. _And speaking of the work…_

The armored man looked behind his back and saw the familiar black, glowing trail following him. He forced a crooked smile. _Very good,_ he thought, _the trail will be soon set. Now all I need to do is report to S-M… _C-D grinned maliciously_. The battle of Z-One may be over, but that doesn't mean that there's no room for the Chaotic-DOOM Legion to step in and finish them off…_

The black trail began to glower and glare. C-D laughed. _So it begins._

Then he was gone.

xXx

A year has passed since the defeat of Z-One. The five Signers had just begun to adjust to living their normal lives. Neo Domino City couldn't have been any more peaceful. Turbo Dueling was still a popular fad, and no one, not even the Signers, thought that the tradition would ever fade away from the nourishing city.

A young man with black hair and gold highlights was walking casually to Neo Domino City's overview with a teenage girl with burgundy hair and Victorian-style attire. They were holding hands timidly, blushing with every step they took. The young couple was silent until they reached the railing that captivated a view of Neo Domino City and the creeping sunset. A light breeze entered the area and a soothing _whoosh…_ could be heard.

"It's been awhile since I last enjoyed this view," the man said.

"I would imagine, Yusei." The red-head smiled at Yusei and realized that they were still holding hands. Blushing, she nervously let go of Yusei's hand and placed it on the railing. "Our duty as Signers is complete."

"Yes, but there is still work to be done, Akiza," the Head Signer replied. He took out his prized possession, Stardust Dragon, from his Deck pouch. "Our work as Signers may be complete, but there is still more to be accomplished." He looked at Akiza and smiled back. "But whatever it is, I'm willing to do it."

Akiza sighed and let the view captivate her. She looked at her right arm that used to hold a part of the Crimson Dragon. _We've worked hard to defeat the Dark Signers, the Three Pure Nobles, and Z-One,_ she thought, _and now it's all over. I miss it, to be honest. But something tells me that it isn't over…yet. We may have fulfilled our duties as Signers, but I think that there are generations that will have foils similar to the ones we faced so far…_ She looked timidly at Yusei, who was staring off into space with Stardust Dragon still his hand and internalizing the sunset. _Yusei's strong,_ she said to herself, _it's because of him that we managed to defeat whatever obstacle came our way. I can't believe we'll be parting ways soon._

Yusei couldn't take his eyes off the city before him. _That's right,_ he thought, _our work isn't done yet. There will be a new enemy…after all; it doesn't stop after Z-One. There will be more enemies… I don't want to worry anyone… _

He let his thoughts drift for awhile. Yusei glanced at Akiza, who was still gazing at her arm. "Akiza, I-"

"Yusei? Akiza? What's up?"

Surprised, the two Signers turned around and saw their fellow Signers and friends staring at them in awe. Yusei and Akiza's faces turned beet red. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Akiza asked, exasperated.

"Eh, we've been here ever since you two began talking," Crow Hogan replied, smirking.

This apparently made Akiza angrier. She grabbed her Duel Disk and got ready to summon her Rose Tentacles, but Yusei held her hand to stop her, making her blush even more. Still indignant, Akiza narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Say that again, you orange-haired dodo, and suffer the whips of my Rose Tentacles! Maybe I'll equip it with Thorn of Malice if I must!"

Crow backed away from Akiza, cringing bitterly. A tall, blonde man went up to Yusei and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "It's okay, mate," he said, "No need, no need to admit."

"Say all you want, Jack. I couldn't care less." Yusei sighed and ignored Jack's teasing. "So what's up?"

Two familiar voices answered him. "We just wanted to see you two together!" Twins Leo and Luna chimed together. Yusei turned and gave them a mockingly harsh look. They laughed and skipped over to Akiza, who was still beet red.

"But that's not the real reason why we're here, you know," Crow said, "We're here to warn you guys about something."

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other and then at Crow. "Warn us?" Akiza asked, "About what?"

"Listen, mates," Jack began nervously, "Have any of you seen Red Dragon Archfiend?"

"And I haven't seen Black Winged Dragon either," Crow added, pointing to his Deck box.

"Life Stream Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon are missing too…" Leo said.

Akiza looked at her friends with worry. "Well," she replied hastily taking out her Deck, "Black Rose Dragon is-" Akiza looked for her dragon in the Deck and gasped. "Gone." She was awestruck. "What?! How can this be?"

Yusei looked at his card. At least, the remains of his card. He realized that he was staring at nothing. Stardust Dragon was gone as well. "What the…" he began.

"Don't ask," Leo said, "We don't know what's going on ourselves."

"Well, we're done being Signers," Jack pointed out, "So I guess we don't need our Dragons." The "King" sat down on a nearby bench and breathed in, showing no trace of worry.

Crow rolled his eyes. "It isn't over yet, bro. There's bound to be more than just that creepy Z-One. I think our missing Dragons mark as a new enemy…"

All six Signers fell silent. Yet they knew Crow had a point. The question they were all thinking was… _Who exactly is that enemy?_

xXx

People always said he looked and acted like Yusei Fudo. And he was starting to believe it. If you looked at him, you'd see an exact duplicate of him; He had the same exact hairstyle and personality as the Head Signer. The only difference others could see was his attire and permanent scar that wasn't made by man, unlike Yusei's.

The boy's name was Xenon. To put it simply, his life was almost an exact image of Yusei Fudo's life. But one thing was different about this boy…

Xenon sighed and made his way over to an empty clearing in the battered streets of Satellite. He took out a silver phoenix-shaped locket out of his neck and gazed at the picture held inside. _My long lost friend…_ he thought, _what I would give to see her again…_

Like Yusei, Xenon has suffered many losses, one of them being his closest and most treasured friend and most of his memory. There was something in his heart that felt empty to him, and no matter what he did, the familiar emptiness made a hollowing pit inside his chest. Xenon looked back at the Satellite and heaved a heavy sigh. Daedalus Bridge may be connected to New Domino City and Satellite, but to Xenon, that didn't mean anything. Sure, it's good that the cities were undergoing a renaissance of technology and Turbo Duels, but Xenon had his reasons avoiding the crowds in New Domino City. What that reason is, the residents of Satellite weren't sure.

It was getting dark. Xenon scanned the area for any snooping people and wore the necklace, shoving the pendant behind his grey jacket. He felt the warmth of the pendant press against his cold skin. Xenon shuddered a bit and began to walk aimlessly around Satellite.

He almost didn't see it. Something fell out of the sky and right in front of Xenon's boots. A flash of red and an indescribable roar caught his attention. Curious, he looked at the ground and saw a card facedown. He picked it up and flipped it around. He couldn't believe his eyes.

_The Stardust Dragon?!_

Before he knew it, Xenon's arm began to glow with a crimson red glare.

* * *

***** So I guess that's it! Sorry if this chapter is worse than my other one. I had SEVERE artist's block. Yeesh, I have band camp stuck in my head. Well, let me know if I can improve! Reviews, criticisms, and corrections are welcomed! Xenon, by the way, is an OC owned by alifrahman2000. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the OC Xenon. *****


End file.
